VALHALLA
by Tavata
Summary: Quiero ser lo que tú eres. Quiero ver lo que tú ves, amar lo que tú amas... Drácula, Bram Stoker
1. EINHERJER

_"He cruzado océanos de tiempo para encontrarte"_

_Drácula _Bram Stoker

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**EINHERJER**

La lluvia continuaba cayendo, su armadura estaba completamente mojada ¿Qué importaba? ¿Acaso importaba? En ese momento le daba lo mismo, levantó la vista al cielo lleno de nubes negras, las gotas de lluvia mojaron sus ópticos empañando un poco su visión, bajó la vista una vez más hacia sus manos manchadas de energon.

Se necesitarán más lágrimas para limpiarlas- pensó mientras las cerraba apretando los puños.

A su alrededor todo era destrucción, a esto los había llevado la Guerra entre Clanes, a terminar matándose entre ellos mismos.

Apagó por un momento los ópticos tratando de que las imágenes de la matanza desaparecieran de su vista, después de unos segundos los volvió a encender, se sonrió con tristeza, las imágenes de los muertos continuaban ahí.

Se pusó de pie sintiendo la estructura completamente adolorida, no había una sola parte que no protestara, las heridas algunas de consideración otras menores le acompañarían en esa nueva etapa... su soledad.

¿De qué había servido pertenecer al clan vencedor si al final terminarían matándose entre ellos mismos? Simplemente trato de olvidar todo lo que había pasado, forzando a su procesador para aceptar lo que había hecho.

Lo hice en defensa propia- se dijo- no quería morir... no quería ir a las estancias de Primus...

Un trueno hizo que levantara de nuevo la vista al cielo, era mejor irse de ahí... ya no había nada que le atara a ese lugar.

Adiós, Clan del garañón- dijo tomando su arma del suelo aun con las manos manchadas por el energon de los caídos- adiós a mi clan...

............................................................................................................

Era la primera vez que Mesala estaba en este planeta, el tercer planeta del sistema solar, un planeta insignificante comparado con otros, y a la vez tan basto y magnífico que el cazador entendió en ese momento el por qué de que los autobots le protegieran en contra de los decepticons al extenderse su batalla hasta este planeta.

El último miembro del clan de la zarpa se había separado no hacia ni un año terrestre de KARR y Lilium, siempre estaría en deuda con el transam de visor dorado aunque éste dijera que no tenía importancia; pero, en este momento él prefería estar solo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Mesala se vio solo.

Solo en un mundo completamente diferente a su hogar.

Hogar- musitó mientras sus ópticos morados se perdían en la distancia- yo no tengo hogar.

"Podrías ser mi reemplazo" Había dicho una vez el cazador de negros ópticos pero Mesala nunca dijo sí o no al ofrecimiento, simplemente en ese momento el cazador no estaba listo para semejante honor.

Después siguió a KARR y Lilium a la Tierra, nada les ataba a Cybertron, nada le ataba a ningún lugar.

Mesala se pusó de pie, había pasado toda la mañana sentado en esa colina solamente observando la naturaleza del planeta Tierra. Después de estirarse un poco y tomar su lanza del suelo acomodándola a su espalda optó por transformarse en ese modo alterno único.

La combinación de toro y felino avanzó a paso lento por el declive de la colina.

¿Y ahora qué? Se preguntó el cazador mientras sentía la tierra debajo de sus pezuñas y garras ¿Ahora qué, Mesala? ¿Ahora qué?

..............................................................................................................

¿Y ahora qué rumbo seguir? Se preguntó observando el mapa interestelar de la nave.

¿Cybertron? ¿Zatoova? Todos daban lo mismo, lo único que quería era alejarse del recuerdo del pasado.

La insignia del garañón seguía en su cinturon, no había tenido el valor de negar su pasado.

Es momento de buscar un futuro- se dijo mientras su dedo apuntaba al tanteo el mapa.

De pronto detuvó el avance de su dedo en un puntito insignificante entre todos los planetas.

Planeta ¿tierna?- se acercó a ver mejor el mapa- Tierra - corrigió sonriéndose de su error.

Era la primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo que se sonreía, la guerra entre clanes le había arrebatado el gusto de sonreír.

Rumbo fijo al planeta Tierra- dijo acomodándose en su asiento.

-_ Coordenadas cargadas, tercer planeta del sistema solar; denominación Tierra._

Apagó los ópticos intentando descansar un poco confiando en la precisión del piloto automático de su nave.

.................................................................................................................

¿KARR?- Mesala llegó a donde se encontraban el transam y su compañera.

Regresaste pronto- contestó KARR sin moverse de su asiento frente a una computadora- ¿pasa algo?- preguntó solo ver la cara del cazador.

Si necesitas algo, sabes como encontrarme- dijo Mesala sin moverse de la puerta- regresaré pronto.

KARR levantó la vista mirándolo directamente a los ópticos morados, el transam nunca retiraba el visor dorado de su mirada.

Espero que encuentres lo que buscas, Mesala- contestó el transam.

Mesala no pudo más que sorprenderse ¿cómo era que ese transam siempre sabía que era lo que escondía?

Le diré a Lilium que viniste a despedirte- dijo el transam regresando su atención al trabajo.

Cuando KARR levantó de nuevo la vista Mesala ya había abandonado el lugar, los cazadores odiaban los sentimentalismos incluyendo las despedidas...

.................................................................................................................

Mesala revisaba un mapa holográfico que proyecto un dispositivo en su muñeca, había cargado mapas geográficos del planeta Tierra con la intención de explorar un poco, quien sabe, tal vez hasta en una de esas excursiones y cacerías encontrara algo que fuera realmente interesante, las leyes autobots prohibían a cualquier cazador hacerse de algún trofeo humano o de especies terrestres en peligro de extinción; pero, todo cazador sabía como hacerse de un buen trofeo sin que los guardias cybertronianos se dieran cuenta...

Aquí- dijo Mesala apuntando a Noruega en el mapa holográfico.

No había bases autobots cercanas, no había especies prohibidas, ese país nordico parecía ofrecer entretenimiento al cazador, además podría entrenar un poco en clima frío, los mechas no soportaban temperaturas muy bajas, simplemente el planeta de origen de Mesala podía catalogarse como un planeta cálido, sí, Noruega era la opción.

Al momento el cazador se puso en movimiento a la tierra de los vikingos humanos.

.................................................................................................................

Ese era el mejor lugar para aterrizar sin tener que dar explicaciones a las autoridades autobots, esos cybertronianos seguramente comenzarían a preguntar sobre el motivo de su visita a la Tierra, del por qué, del cómo, del dónde, no estaba de humor para semejantes interrogatorios.

Koro- dijo de pronto- protocolo camuflaje local, regresare en cinco ciclos terrestres.

-_ Protocolo cargado, disfruta tu cacería._

Lo haré- contestó al piloto automático- ten por seguro que lo haré...

Continuara...


	2. KHARJAZ

_"Incluso en la obscuridad se veía luz, como la que siempre hay sobre la nieve; y parecía que las ráfagas de nieve y los cendales de niebla adoptaban la forma de mujeres con largos vestidos flotantes..." _

_Drácula_ Bram Stoker

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**KHARJAZ**

Mesala no se había equivocado, es lugar era de los más fríos donde nunca hubiera estado, solamente permanecer unos cuantos minutos en ese lugar sus sistemas indicaban recomendaciones y advertencias acerca de permanecer más tiempo ahí.

El cazador las ignoro, era el lugar perfecto para entrenar...

..................................................................................................

La nieve le llegaba hasta las rodillas, nunca había imaginado que pudiera existir un lugar tan frío y blanco como ese, las ráfagas de nieve enfriaban el metal de su rostro, no importaba, era justo lo que necesitaba, un lugar solo para pasar su nueva soledad en paz.

...................................................................................................

Mesala no dejaba de lanzar mandobles con su lanza, era como si esas condiciones extremas le permitieran encontrar esa paz que no tenía desde su regreso.

Al principio había estado muy molesto de que se le hubiera negado el descanso que se había ganado, después entendió las razones por las que el transam lo había traído de regreso.

"Tu honor ha regresado contigo- dijo el cazador de negra chispa- ¿no es mejor que estar en compañía de Unicron?"

Tempestad tenía razón- se dijo a si mismo Mesala mientras lanzaba su lanza contra el grueso tronco de un árbol cubierto de nieve- es bueno estar en línea.

.....................................................................................................

Sólo podía escuchar el ulular del viento, todo estaba cubierto de nieve, no era el mejor lugar para encontrar un verdadero trofeo, pero al menos servía para despejar el procesador.

En ese lugar tan solitario ¿qué importaba el haber hecho o el no haber hecho tal o cual cosa?

Se sonrió una vez más, la Tierra era un buen planeta, no tenía más que unas cuantas horas terrestres y ya le agradaba el lugar.

De su arsenal sacó un disco afilado que al lanzarlo regresaba con el efecto de un boomerang, solo por diversión comenzó a arrojarlo una y otra vez, contra una roca, contra un árbol, contra la nada, después comenzó a esquivarlo como si fuera un enemigo, finalmente terminó riendo de su propio juego.

Solamente la nieve que continuaba cayendo sobre su estructura era testigo de ese juego infantil.

..........................................................................................................

Primero fue un sonido muy lejano, algo entre el ulular del viento, después se hizo más cercano.

Mesala dejó su ejercicio para escuchar mejor que era eso. El cazador tenía alerta todos sus sistemas por si fuera algún posible ataque. ¿Qué podría ser?

Al momento Mesala tomó una vez más su modo alterno único para acercarse un poco más a la fuente de ese extraño sonido.

..........................................................................................................

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, ¡No le importaba! ¡Se estaba divirtiendo tanto! Por un momento olvidó que buscaba algún trofeo interesante, olvidó el por qué de estar en ese lugar, por un momento una vez más estuvo en paz.

Se tiró sobre la nieve haciendo lo que humanos llamarían ángeles de nieve, su disco había sido cubierto por esa suave y fría capa de blancura, encendió los ópticos una vez más mirando directamente al cielo, las nubes no dejaban de soltar esos pequeños copos de nieve, era tan fría y a la vez tan relajante que no pudo evitar permanecer en esa posición completamente relajada.

...........................................................................................................

Mesala llegó al punto de donde provenía el sonido extraño, el cazador se acercó utilizando los árboles cercanos como protección para no ser descubierto.

Fue en ese momento que le vió por primera vez, se trataba de otro mecha, un mecha de menor tamaño, la nieve no permitía ver bien de que clase de mecha se trataba, en un momento de descuido la pezuña de Mesala hizo crujir una insignificante rama delatando su presencia.

Al momento el mecha se sentó sobre la nieve.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer el más mínimo movimiento se escuchó un crujido que los hizo girarse. No muy lejos de donde estaban una avalancha de nieve procedente de un alto pinaculo avanzaba hacia ellos.

Mesala no había contado con ese inconveniente, al momento se transformó. El mecha de menor tamaño también se puso de pie.

Una femme- dijo Mesala sin poder evitar ocultar su asombro.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza, nunca había sido muy confiada, los cazadores no pueden confiarse o terminarán mal.

En ese preciso instante todo se obscureció producto del avance de la nieve.

Mesala nunca entendería por qué actuó de la forma en que lo hizo, pero antes de que la primera cantidad de nieve les impactara, corrió hasta ponerse junto a la femme que parecía desconcertada con ese sorpresivo fenómeno natural.

Mesala se transformó una vez más subiéndola a su espalda, la femme apenas y tuvo tiempo de levantar su disco del suelo antes de que todo fuera una completa obscuridad.

...............................................................................................

Mesala corría lo más rápido que podía con la femme sobre él, esto no era lo que tenía en mente cuando pensó en un ligero entrenamiento; pero, también servía.

Por su parte, ella no dejaba de agarrarse con todas sus fuerzas a los cuernos del toro naranja que la llevaba a toda velocidad lo más lejos que pudieran de la nieve.

En un momento dado, Mesala tropezó con algo en el suelo quedando a milímetros de impactar de cara contra unas rocas, ahora su pata dolía, utilizando las garras logró abrirse paso entre los escombros que la nieve dejaba a su paso.

La femme utilizando su disco también le ayudaba a quitarse toda la basura. Los ópticos de los mechas no podían ver nada más allá de sus rostros.

Derecha, izquierda, todo era igual, la nieve amenazaba con enterrarles.

Mesala tuvo que derrapar para no caer al barranco frente a ellos, se había perdido de tal forma que ahora estaban entre la espada y la pared, de un lado la avalancha de nieve, del otro el vacío.

El cazador una vez más regresó a modo robot.

La femme entendió lo que pensaba el mecha solo ver sus ópticos, terminar enterrados por toda esa nieve o saltar al vacío.

¿Por qué lo hizó? Nunca lo sabría, lo único que la femme supo fue que había tomado a Mesala por la mano y ambos habían saltado al vacío justo a tiempo de que la nieve les impactara.

Mesala se sorprendió de la decisión y el arrojo de la femme, extrañamente no soltó su mano en ningún momento a pesar de que la caída era considerable y de que la nieve parecía intentar enterrarles solo tocaran el suelo.

Continuara...


	3. WALAZ

_"Entonces, te doy la vida eterna, el amor imperecedero, el poder de la tormenta y de las bestias de la tierra. Camina conmigo y sé mi amada esposa para siempre..."_

_Drácula_ Bram Stoker

___________________________________________________________________________________

**WALAZ**

Durante la caída Mesala abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a la femme para protegerla. Era la primera vez que el cazador del clan de la zarpa hacia algo semejante por alguien.

Cierto que antes había protegido a su manera al transam; pero, ahora ni siquiera él entendía por qué arriesgarse a recibir el mayor daño del embiste de la avalancha antes de que la femme resultara lastimada.

El gesto tampoco pasó desapercibido por ella quien se sujetó con todas sus fuerzas al cazador desconocido, Primus sabía que nunca nadie había hecho algo así por ella.

Al fin y al cabo aun sin saberlo ambos eran cazadores y un cazador sólo ve por él o por su clan.

Después de lo que sintieron una eternidad pero solo duro unos cuantos minutos por fin tocaron suelo, Mesala no abandonó en ningún momento a la femme y ella nunca se separó de él apesar de que la nieve terminara enterrándolos con todos los escombros que arrastró durante su marcha.

......................................................................................

Una vez más el bosque noruego mostraba un aspecto calmado, como si la avalancha de hacia unos momentos nunca hubiera sucedido. En el fondo de un peñasco la nieve y los escombros naturales aun podían verse.

De pronto una mano metálica de color naranja salió de entre la nieve intentando liberarse, después el casco, finalmente toda la estructura de Mesala completamente sucia entre nieve, aguanieve, hierba y lodo salió de su prisión helada.

Sólo verse libre Mesala ofreció su mano sucia a la mano que la femme le ofrecía en el mismo estado.

Ambos estaban hechos una pena pero al menos continuaban funcionales.

......................................................................................

El cazador del clan de la zarpa logró encontrar una cueva no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, era mejor que buscaran un refugio provisional ya que el descenso de temperatura podía hacer estragos en sus sistemas.

La femme entró con desconfianza al interior de la caverna, si el cazador intentaba algo ella sabía muy bien como ponerle un alto.

Mesala comprobó que no hubiera ningún riesgo en la caverna y al momento comenzó a juntar ramas secas para encender una fogata.

......................................................................................

El fuego era agradable, al menos haría que los sistemas dejaran de seguir enfriándose.

Mesala estaba sentado a la entrada de la caverna, ¿Y ahora qué? Seguía preguntándose, era obvio que debía hablar con la femme pero él no tenía ni idea de como hacerlo.

Ella por su parte se había quedado cerca de la fogata con el disco listo por si algo se le ocurría al mecha desconocido.

Fuiste muy valiente- se animó a hablar por fin Mesala.

La femme no contestó.

Mal inició, mala conversación.

Mesala optó por guardar silencio también.

....................................................................................

El viento nocturno comenzó a ulular, Mesala escuchaba esa sinfonía intentando comprender las notas que el viento les regalaba, el frío afuera de la cueva parecía ir en aumento.

Los sistemas de la femme estaban alertas a todo, era la primera vez que pisaba ese planeta desconocido y aun no terminaba por acostumbrarse a todos los sonidos de la naturaleza terrestre.

El aullar de un lobo rompió el concierto del viento.

..................................................................................

Mesala sólo pudo encender al máximo los morados ópticos, la femme se había abrazado con desesperación a su cuello solo escuchar el aullido del lobo.

Y yo pensé que era valiente- fue el primer pensamiento del cazador.

La femme había recordado solo escuchar el aullido el grito de batalla del clan del Lupus contra quienes su clan se había enfrentado cuando ella apenas había dejado de ser una sparkling indefensa.

No pudo evitar temblar solo recordar una vez más el final del propio clan del Garañón.

Mesala lo interpretó como ese miedo natural que las femmes muestran a lo desconocido. El cazador se sonrió cómo era posible que esa femme se pusiera a temblar ante el simple aullido de un lobo y no ante el embiste de una avalancha de nieve.

...................................................................................

Mesala pasó primero sus dedos por la mano que la femme tenía alrededor de su cuello, ella no hizo nada por detenerlo.

Una ramita de la fogata crujió rompiendo el silencio de la cueva.

La femme dejó de apretar con tanta fuerza la estructura de Mesala sin soltarse de su cuello, Mesala podía sentir como esa femme apoyaba todo su peso sobre su espalda.

....................................................................................

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me, and  
Dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand_

.....................................................................................

La femme hizo espacio suficiente para que Mesala se girara hacia ella, era la primera vez que ambos reparaban en los ópticos del otro.

Los de Mesala morados, los de ella ámbar.

Mesala se sonrió, pero no con la sonrisa orgullosa del cazador, ella respondió a la sonrisa de la misma manera, ambos sabían hacia donde iban, ambos permitían que eso continuara...

....................................................................................

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

.....................................................................................

La femme acercó su rostro al de Mesala un poco para después lanzarse el uno contra el otro en un beso apasionado, a pesar de ser el primero tenía tal anhelo y desesperación que parecía ser el último, como el que los cazadores dan a sus compañeros o compañeras antes de ir a sus cacerías, uno en el que se comparte el alma, la chispa al saber que es posible no regresar.

Ahora fue Mesala el que tomó la iniciativa empujando un poco a la femme hacia el interior de la cueva, hasta llegar a donde el brillo de la fogata dejaba sentir su agradable calor.

.....................................................................................

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there_

......................................................................................

Todo era nuevo para ambos, como si fuera la primera vez que tenían un encuentro como este, era extraño, no conocían sus nombres, no habían tenido tiempo para preguntarlos, solamente habían sido directos, como son los cazadores.

Mesala no dejaba de besar el cuello de la femme mientras ella se abrazaba a su espalda, ya no importaba la sinfonía del viento en el exterior, el miedo al lobo, a lo desconocido, lo único que importaba era el aquí y el ahora mientras la fogata proyectaba sus sombras contra las paredes de roca.

.........................................................................................

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be halfway to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason_

.........................................................................................

Por fin el triste recuerdo del pasado se había ido, por fin tanto Mesala como ella parecían haber encontrado lo que querían, lo que necesitaban.

Después de lo que sintieron había durado muy poco se separaron para darse un respiro, eso era justo lo que necesitaban, lo que habían pedido. La femme se sonrió, en silencio agradeció que su viaje la hubiera llevado hasta ahí.

Así que esto es lo que buscabas, Mesala- se dijo a si mismo justo antes de que ahora fuera la femme quien tomaba la iniciativa.

...........................................................................................

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you_

............................................................................................

Mesala continuaba tirado en el suelo, la femme estaba sentada sobre él de tal forma que él la tenía sujeta por la cintura mientras ella pasaba sus manos por los hombros del cazador sin dejar de besarle.

Las manos de Mesala recorrían el cinturon de la femme, ella llevaba sus manos hacia el adorno de las hombreras.

El calor y la nieve derretida habían limpiado sus armaduras mientras ellos continuaban lo que habían iniciado... En ese momento Mesala reconoció el símbolo del garañón en el cinturon de la femme.

Ella no pudo evitar separar su rostro del de Mesala, el adorno de la hombrera del mecha era el símbolo del clan de la zarpa.

Cazador- dijo ella hablando por primera vez.

Tan directa que solo confirmaba lo que Mesala había descubierto.

Cazadora- dijo él separando sus manos del cinturón.

Al momento uno y otro habían sacado unas dagas de su arsenal apuntando directamente al cuello del contrario. Sólo era necesario que se decidieran para que terminaran mutuamente, terminando con la guerra de clanes...

Mesala en ningún momento dejó de mirar los ópticos de la femme, su daga marcaba el delicado cuello de la chica, un corte, solamente un corte para terminar con el clan del garañón.

La daga de la femme marcaba el cuello de Mesala, un poco de presión, un corte preciso y el último miembro del clan de la zarpa estaría fuera de línea.

Fue Mesala quien bajó la daga.

Hazlo- dijo sin dejar de observarla- lo heche a perder...- habló más para sí.

¿Por qué?- preguntó ella con su desconfianza natural.

Porque...- Mesala dejó la daga en el suelo junto a él

.....................................................

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now_

................................................

- ...me enamore de ti...

La femme separó la daga del cuello de Mesala ¿Enamorarse? ¿Así? ¡Ni siquiera sabían sus nombres! La chica dejó caer la daga con todas sus fuerzas...

El arma nunca lastimó a Mesala, la cazadora la había clavado en el suelo junto a su cuello, al momento la femme se acercó lo más cerca que pudo al rostro del cazador.

Mesala no dejaba de admirar a esa femme.

Valkiria- dijo muy cerca de su audio derecho mientras continuaba con el beso que había quedado olvidado.

Mesala- respondió el otro regresando sus manos al recorrido pendiente de la cintura de la femme.

.....................................................................................

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

..........................................................................

La fogata terminó por consumirse sin que a ellos les importara, la noche continuaba avanzando, no era importante, qué importaba la inminente llegada del alba, qué importaba quienes habían sido, qué importaba lo que habían hecho, lo único que importaba era el aquí, el ahora, ellos, el dejarse llevar...

.........................................................................

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now_

Continuara_..._

_______________________________________

Evanescence _Anywhere_


	4. HERJANN

_"Te amo demasiado para condenarte..." _

_Drácula _Bram Stoker

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**HERJANN**

Valkiria encendió los ópticos, no recordaba en que momento había entrado al estado de recarga. Se sentó mirando a su alrededor, continuaba en la cueva, ésta estaba completamente sola ¿dónde estaba Mesala? En ese momento no pudo más que apretar con todas sus fuerzas sus manos cerradas.

Maldito cazador- se dijo- sólo, sólo... argh, fui una idiota.

Su disco continuaba tirado junto al resto muerto de la fogata.

De un rápido movimiento la femme levanto la vista hacia la entrada de la cueva, Mesala estaba de pie con un contenedor metálico en las manos, toda su furia se fue solo verlo.

Mesala no dijo nada hasta estar junto a ella.

¿Energon?- ofreció mostrando lo que tenía la caja.

La femme se sintió como una idiota al recibir el contenedor con el precioso líquido rosado.

Preferiría alto grado- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mesala correspondió con la misma mueca.

¿Qué crees que te estoy ofreciendo?- molestó con ese orgullo de cazador.

.........................................................................

Recuerdo del clan de los Lupus- dijo Valkiria mostrando las marcas de unos colmillos en la pierna.

Mesala besó la herida.

Ahora era el turno de Mesala, el cazador mostró su hombro.

Clan de Ursa- dijo mostrando un declive en el metal de su estructura.

Valkiria pasó primero sus dedos por el declive para después besarlo lo mismo que había hecho Mesala.

¿Y ésta?- preguntó la femme pasando las manos por la herida soldada en la estructura del pecho de Mesala.

Disparo de un seeker- dijo el cazador.

Debió afectar el core- dijo ella empujando a Mesala para que éste se tirara en el piso- debes estar jugando.

Mesala la atrajó hacia sí hasta que ella quedó sobre él.

Fuera de línea instántaneo- dijo él.

En ese caso, quiere decir que tú...- Valkiria parecía no creer lo que Mesala decía.

Fuera de línea por un ciclo completo- finalizó él.

Valkiria dejó descansar su cabeza sobre la herida de Mesala, como si intentará sentir la chispa detrás de la coraza metálica.

No puedo creerlo- dijo después de unos minutos- regresaste de entre los caídos... Nadie nunca ha regresado... Ningún cazador, excepto...

Tempestad - dijo Mesala de pronto- a él y al transam le debo mi regreso...

Valkiria separó su rostro mirando a Mesala a los ópticos, no había rastro en el brillo de sus ópticos morados que confirmara que estaba mintiendo.

Un ciclo se los agradeceré- dijo Valkiria regresando su atención al pecho de Mesala.

................................................................................

Los siguientes ciclos terrestres fueron los más deliciosos en toda la programación de Mesala, había encontrado a la compañera ideal. Valkiria era fuerte, inteligente, hermosa, la cazadora por excelencia, la femme era lo que tanto había buscado.

Valkiria por su parte, disfrutaba estar con Mesala, en otras circunstancias lo hubiera matado solamente por ser de un clan contrario, pero ¿qué importaba la guerra de clanes? Ella y el cazador del clan de la zarpa le habían dado fin en el momento de decidir no eliminarse mutuamente.

Mesala no dejaba de admirar a la cazadora.

En ese momento su visión se volvió blanca, Mesala fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el impacto de una bola de nieve contra sus ópticos, sólo quitarse esa fría masa de hielo con la mano pudo ver a Valkiria fingiendo no saber que había pasado a unos pasos de él.

Si quieres guerra- dijo Mesala lanzándole otra bola más grande a la femme.

Valkiria fue derribada del impacto, Mesala se lanzó contra ella, la femme forcejeaba infantilmente para liberarse; en la confusión de su pelea de sparklings ambos terminaron rodando quedando cubiertos de nieve.

Mesala quedó sobre ella aprisionándola con el peso de su estructura, ella dejó de forcejear relajándose en la nieve.

Una vez más esos dos se besaban con pasión ahora teniendo a los árboles noruegos como testigos.

.......................................................................................

No quisiera que esto terminara- dijo Valkiria mirando las estrellas con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Mesala.

¿Por qué tendría que terminar?- preguntó Mesala sin soltar la cintura de la femme.

Soy cazadora- dijo ella- no me quedó por mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar...

Mesala levantó un poco el rostro de Valkiria sujetándola por la barbilla.

Yo tampoco- dijo él mirando esos ópticos ambar.

Nunca sería la femme que se queda en casa- dijo ella mirando los ópticos morados de Mesala.

No te lo estoy pidiendo- continuó el acercándose al rostro de Valkiria.

Serías una distracción en las cacerías- dijo ella aceptando una vez más el contacto del cazador.

Sería yo quien me preocupara por los dos- dijo Mesala besándola en la frente.

El siguiente argumento de Valkiria nunca llegó, los besos de Mesala la hicieron callar.

.............................................................................

La lanza y el disco descansaban en el fondo de la nave de Mesala.

Ayer- dijo Valkiria ahora sobre Mesala- estaba segura de todo...

¿Hoy?- preguntó Mesala sin quitarse a la femme de encima.

Valkiria estaba se sentó en el pecho de Mesala aprisionándolo con sus piernas, el cazador sólo se dejaba querer, la femme lo sabía mientras con una seductora se agachó para mirarlo directamente a los ópticos.

No sé nada- dijo ella mientras Mesala pasaba sus manos por las piernas de la femme-... me quedaré contigo...

..............................................................................

Noruega, Noruega siempre sería un lugar sumamente importante para el cazador, tanto que Mesala decidió nunca atrapar ningún trofeo de esas nevadas tierras.

Valkiria estaba de pie junto a Mesala observando una vez más el nevado paisaje a unos cuantos pasos de la nave del cazador.

¿Seguro que no estás jugando?- le preguntó con esa desconfianza que Mesala amaba.

Ya te lo dije, tengo un trofeo único, un ala de un lord seeker- dijo Mesala

Valkiria se abrazó a Mesala mientras éste la protegía entre sus brazos.

Yo tengo un trofeo mejor- dijo ella mientras frotaba su cabeza contra el pecho de Mesala.

¿Cúal?- preguntó Mesala sin poder ocultar la envidia de que la mechatrix tuviera un trofeo mejor.

Valkiria dio una ligera risa de niña traviesa.

Tú- dijo alzándose un poco para besar a Mesala.

El cazador no contestó.

.............................................................................

Al final del quinto ciclo solar que llevaban en Noruega, Valkiria y Mesala decidieron que era momento de abandonar esas tierras, la femme fue por su nave Koro, una nave de cazador pequeña que entró sin ningún problema en el hangar de la nave insignia de Mesala.

¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Valkiria sentándose en las piernas de Mesala.

A agradecer a un amigo-dijo Mesala accesando las coordenadas a su nave.

Un cazador nunca agradece- dijo Valkiria sin levantarse- y menos tiene amigos...

Si no hubiera sido por él, nunca te hubiera conocido- dijo Mesala.

_- Coordenadas listas, cazador._

Deberías ponerle un nombre a tu nave insignia- dijo Valkiria al escuchar la voz del piloto automático- todo cazador le pone un nombre a su nave, es la tradición.

Mesala pareció pensar un poco mientras la nave se elevaba.

_Nóreegr- _dijo Mesala después de un rato.

Me gusta el nombre- dijo Valkiria abrazándose al cuello del cazador, después de unos minutos se separó- las femmes de los cazadores tenemos dos caras, una para nuestro cazador, la otra para el resto del universo; debes saber que soy desconfiada, fría, agresiva y dura... y es de esa forma como siempre me comportó ante los demás...

Como una cazadora debe ser- dijo Mesala pasando su mano por el brazo de la femme- no te pediría que fueras diferente... Además, yo sé como eres realmente, eres tierna, dulce y estás completamente enamorada de mi...

Eres el cazador más mentiroso que conozco, Mesala del clan de la zarpa- dijo ella pasando sus manos por el pecho del cazador.

Mesala se puso de pie sujetando a la femme con un solo brazo, ella se abrazó con sus piernas a la cintura del cazador para no caer.

Mentir, no es mi única "virtud"- le dijo de manera traviesa.

¿Tienes otras "virtudes"?- preguntó ella en el mismo tono.

Nóreegr- llamó Mesala al piloto automático.

_¿Cazador?_

No quiero ser molestado hasta llegar a nuestro destino- dijo Mesala caminando a su camarote con la femme entre sus brazos- estaré ocupado...

Valkiria se sonrió con esa sonrisa seductora, Mesala apretó un botón en el panel de la puerta de su camarote, la puerta se cerró, aun podían disfrutar de unas cuantas horas terrestres más antes de llegar con el transam... Era mejor aprovechar cada segundo...

Fin


End file.
